What the Bloody Hell Just Happened?
by swanglade37
Summary: DISCONTINUED! I'm sorry.


_**Plot: A prank gone wrong sends seventeen-year-old Lily Luna Potter and her best friend Emily Jordan spiraling through time, to Halloween 1995. Lily is Seeker and Captain on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and she's also a prefect, but only because of her dorm mates, she's the only one who is suitable for the job (which she considers rather sad, seeing as she's as much a prankster as her paternal grandfather. Emily is commentator like her dad, and was made Head Girl because McGonagall thought things were getting too boring. Lily is dating Lorcan Scamander (a Ravenclaw in her year) and Emily is dating Hugo Weasley (whose Sorting will remain unknown to the general public because I said so) though neither one is a prominent figure in this story. I own nothing! Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 1: Hogwarts Gets Two Guests It Wasn't Expecting**

It was a normal evening, or as normal as Hogwarts could be with a toad teaching DADA, when an explosion startled people into looking up. What they saw shocked them. Two teenage girls were sitting on the floor of the Great Hall, and remnants of a red and gold cloud of smoke were fading into the air. One was fair-skinned, and had dark red hair, freckles, and was rather small. The other had much darker skin, dark hair tied in tight cornrow braids. Both were wearing Gryffindor uniforms, and looked about seventeen. The redhead had a Quidditch captain badge pinned to it, while the dark-skinned girl had a pin that read HG (for Head Girl).

"I'm dead!" The redhead moaned.

"It's not all that bad," the other girl said. "At least we stayed in the castle this time. Remember where we went last time?"

"I didn't need a reminder Em, but thank you," the redhead snapped. "I still feel the bites. Honestly, Hagrid's great, but _Acromantulas_? That's a bit much, even for me. Besides, look around. See anything that seems… _off_?" Em looked around.

"Oh."

" _Oh?_ That's all you have to say? My mum is going to kill me, and Gryffindor's going to lose the Cup, and all you can say is _Oh_!"

"Well, this isn't the farthest back you've gone, is it" Em asked. The redhead exhaled, and shook her head.

"No, this is 1995. I've been here three times, I went to 1979 when I was eight, and according to history, I'm going to go to 1973 in ten years, and to 1998 in fourteen."

"Wait, you actually pay attention in History of Magic?"

"Of course not. But Rosie and Al did, and for some unknown reason, Hugo does."

"Ah. So what date do you think it is?"

"Considering the decorations, food, spirit, and my luck, Halloween. Besides, the date doesn't matter. Mum said one more stunt, and I'd be lucky to get my broom back before graduation. This is my fifth stunt this year, and it's only September 10th. Well, it is back home. So, unless my granddad is _really_ looking out for me, Gryffindor will have to forfeit the Cup," the redhead said mournfully.

"Cheer up Lil. Hopefully, they haven't realized we're gone yet, and we can get back without any real damage." Lil stared at Em.

"I have a tutoring session with my second cousin, for his Transfiguration OWL in ten minutes."

"Yup, you're dead."

"Thanks for the positivity, Em."

"Fine-I'm _positive_ you're dead. Better?"

"Much thanks a lot." Em sniffed.

"There's no need for sarcasm."

"Excuse me." Umbridge interrupted, breaking into the conversation. "Who are you, and what right do you think you have to come barging into my-into _the_ school, and then act like you belong." Lil raised her eyebrow.

"My parents told me to never answer to warty toads. Nor should I answer to people who don't say please. Seeing as you are a warty toad, _and_ you didn't say please, I think I'll listen to my parents and stay quiet."

"Why you-you-I never-in all my days-"

"You need to be quiet," Em said. " _Silencio_!" Umbridge opened her mouth to threaten her, but found herself silenced by the spell. She settled for glaring daggers at the girls instead, much to the amusement of the Weasley twins.

"Would you please tell us who you are and how you got here?" Dumbledore asked. The girls grinned at him.

"Sure," they said in unison. "How much would you like us to say, and how many people have to be here." McGonagall shuddered at how similar they sounded to James Potter and Sirius Black, or the Weasley twins. Dumbledore looked unfazed.

"However many people you would like, and however much you want to say will suffice. Who wants to go first?" Lil looked at Em.

"Gobstone, Parchment, Silver knife? **(A/N: This is the Wizard version of Rock, Paper, Scissors)** " She asked.

Em nodded. "Sure." Lil won.

"Yes! For once, my luck is good!"

"Shut up. Okay, Headmaster? Can everyone except Harry Potter, the Weasleys, Hermione Granger, Lee Jordan, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood leave?" Everyone except for the aforementioned people left. "Great. Okay, my name is Emily. Emily Alicia Jordan. My parents are Lee Jordan and Alicia Spinnet, and my godparents are George Weasley and Angelina Johnson. I have two younger brothers and a younger sister who are triplets and eleven years old. Their names are Elliot, Ethan, and Eleanor. They're _all_ Chasers. Dad thinks he's hilarious. My favorite subject is Charms and my least favorite is History of Magic. I'm only Head Girl because my lovely best friend mailed the badge back. Lil and I are also currently the best pranksters in the school."

"We always were the best pranksters," Lil corrected. "My brother and cousins just got blamed for some of our best pranks. Sorry, I'm Lily Luna Potter. My parents are Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, my godparents are Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood-Scamander, and I have three older brothers, but only two of them are biologically related to me. The oldest is my godbrother, Teddy Lupin who's twenty-seven. Next is James Sirius. He's twenty, and the other big prankster in the family, along with our cousins, Louis, who's Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's son, and Freddie and Roxie, Uncle George and Aunt Angelina's twins. Last is Al. He was a Ravenclaw, and is nineteen. He's a bit boring, and he's a Seeker, like me. James is a Chaser, and Teddy doesn't play, because he, in his own words "is a danger to himself and others when he gets on a broom". Oh, Teddy was a Hufflepuff, and James was a Gryffindor, like me. I also have two nieces and two nephews, Dora, Remmy, and Madi, and Neal.

"My favorite subject is Transfiguration, but I also like Muggle Studies and Potions. I hate Charms. In five years, I sent 328 people to the hospital wing from miscast spells, and 211 more from spells cast too strongly. I play Seeker on Gryffindor's Quidditch team, and I Captain it as well. When I got the Head Girl Badge I sent it back. I wish I'd thought to with the Prefect badge, but I'm now stuck with it. I think that's enough information for one explanation, but I do have one question. Has a man who looks about twenty-seven or so arrived here any time in the last five months?"

"What does he look like?" McGonagall asked.

"Erm, that's hard. He-well his appearance changes due to… certain abilities." Dumbledore nodded.

"I see. Would this young man's mother happen to have these same abilities?"

"Yes sir."

"I have indeed seen him. Interestingly, he looked much like you do."

"He likes to impersonate me. He says it amuses him that when he impersonates me, people seem to forget we aren't actually related. Though I keep telling him, it doesn't matter. Even if I didn't consider him my brother, he married my oldest cousin five years ago. Sorry, I got distracted. Where did you see him?"

"He arrived here about five months ago, the day after the students left for the summer." Lily nodded.

"That's when he disappeared."

"He was quite frazzled and seemed distressed at the fact that it was 1995. However, I did not know that he was from another time until I realized he was describing his brothers and sister as Hogwarts age, yet I did not know them."

"Where is he?" Lily asked.

"I believe he is in the kitchens, the house-elves have taken a liking to him. They are pleased that he eats so much, I believe." By the time he had finished his sentence, however, Lily had sped out of the room. Moments later, she returned with a young man. They seemed to be holding a strange conversation, because it was made up of grunts, growls, and hand signals.

"What the bloody hell are they doing?" Ron asked, annoyed, and ignoring Hermione's cry of "Language Ronald!".

"Those two, and Lily's other brothers have a sort of language that only they know. I couldn't translate any of it, but I do know how they invented it." Emily said.

"How?" Ron and Hermione asked in unison, then looked at each other and blushed. Harry and Ginny simply looked at each other with a look that clearly said _They_ need _to get together_.

"Well," Emily said, apparently unfazed, "I should probably let them show you. You care to show the group your form?" This last part was shouted to Lily.

"Sure," Lily said. Mere seconds later, there was a _POP_ and in the place of the teenager, was a tigress. She had thick fur striped orange and black, and a scar across her left hind leg. Ginny frowned.

"How'd she get that?" The man looked half amused, half scared. Lily transformed back into herself.

"Fell twenty feet off my broom when I was five into some thorn bushes," she said nonchalantly.

"What!" Every female in the room shouted (except Luna, who looked like she always did, and Umbridge. She was still Silenced by Emily's spell), Harry and even Ron, who everyone looked at strangely. He flamed the Weasley blush.

"Oh don't worry, I caught the Snitch. My team won. Which is kinda surprising, considering my team consisted of Vic as Chaser, Rosie as Keeper, and Roxie as Beater." Lily assured them.

"That wasn't what we were horrified about." Ginny muttered. "Who are Vic and Rosie? I'm assuming Roxie is the same as earlier."

"Yup." Lily nodded. "Vic is short for Victoire, she's Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's older daughter, and Teddy's wife. She's not a very good Chaser, but we were playing boys against girls, and the only other Chasers in the family in our generation are James and Louis, and they're both boys. Rosie is Uncle Ron and Aunt 'Mione's daughter. She's Al's age."

"'Mione?" Hermione questioned, worry in her voice, and gut. Lily grinned.

"You!"

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You and Uncle Ron also have a son who's my age. His name's Hugo."

"Hugo?" Ron asked, as pale as parchment.

"Aunt 'Mione wanted to name him after one of her favorite Muggle authors, but for some reason you wouldn't name him Victor. His middle name's Arthur, after Granddad. And Rosie's middle name is Nymphadora, after Tonks." Lily stopped abruptly, a sad expression crossing her face, as she glanced up at the man. Right, the man.

"You know, you never told us your name." Hermione reminded him. A wry smile crossed his face.

"I'd have thought it was obvious. I'm Teddy."

"Who're your parents?" George asked.

"My dad was Remus Lupin, and my mum was Nymphadora Tonks."

" _Was_?" Ginny asked.

"They're both dead." Ginny and Hermione gasped, and Harry felt a pang of grief for Remus. "Oh, that reminds me," Teddy said, breaking the silence and turning to Lily. "You know how you were complaining about me forgetting your birthday?" He didn't wait for an answer. "I didn't forget. Here," he said, as he pulled a shrunken package from his pocket, and enlarged it. "Happy birthday little sister."

"Teddy! I was just joking!"

"Well I wasn't. Open it up little sister." Lily opened it, and promptly squealed, causeing several people to wince and rub their ears gingerly _**(A/N: See what I did there?)**_. __

"Teddy! _The Noble Arte of Transfiguring Youre Broomsticke_! The last copy of this was seen in 1673, and it _burned_. In a _house fire_. This must have cost you a fortune! You didn't need to get it for me!"

"Well it isn't every day my favorite little sister turns seventeen, now is it?" Teddy asked, teasingly.

"I'm your only little sister, actually." Lily said, matter of factly.

"Dom." Teddy told her.

"She's your _sister-in-law_. I'm your sister. Besides, I'm cuter than Dom is."

"So you are, little sister. So you are."

 _ **Hey everyone,**_

 _ **First off, I want to apologize for not updating**_ _Lucy Pevensie? Or Is It Potter?_ _ **. School's been really busy, and I honestly have had no inspiration whatsoever. If you know a great ideas for some drabbles, please PM me or leave a review. I will read it, no matter how stupid it seems.**_

 _ **Secondly, this is my first time travel story, as well as my first next gen fic, so I want to clarify some things:**_

 _ **#1: Lily is a prankster, but she is also a Quidditch star, and that part of her will come out just as often as the pranking side.**_

 _ **#2: Yes, I made Albus a Ravenclaw. Feel free to shout at me in reviews (the gods know I could use some more), but I wanted something rather original, and my first choice was to make him a Chaser, which you would have shouted at me more for. His best friends are Rose and Scorpius, since I hated Cursed Child, and his girlfriend is one of my first OC's. No I will not tell you her name. You'll just have to see if I post it in a later chapter. But she is NOT Neville's daughter, because I created Al's girlfriend before I realized that the general consensus was the Al ends up with Alice Longbottom. Sorry, but I'm not changing.**_

 _ **#3: Emily is an OC of mine. She is not (as far as I know) canon. Yes she is more like Lee, but how else would she and Lily be best friends?**_

 _ **#4: Lily inherited Harry's luck, and the two are very close. By the way, Lily has her paternal grandmother's hair and height (she is quite short), her mother's eyes (color anyway, as her eyes are the same almond shape as Harry's), and her paternal grandfather's face and smirk. Emily looks very much like her dad.**_

 _ **#5: This is only the first chapter. There will be (hopefully) many more to come.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! Oh, and the spelling of the book is because it came from a time where far more e's were used.**_

 _ **Also, if you want to know what Teddy and Lily were "saying" to each other, I hadn't thought that far ahead when I wrote this chapter. Okay, this has officially gone on too long.**_

 _ **Thanks,**_

 _ **Swanglade37**_


End file.
